Somewhere over the Pacific
by BDaddyDL
Summary: This is a Scene that could have gone in Phase 3. Of course it would have been 2 hours long. Its a short Fluffy 1 shot. Its from Casey's point of view. Let me know What you think.


**A/N: I am taking a short break from Chuck versus his Heritage, I have 2 Christmas episodes to work on. I am participating in a Who Are You Challenge. Plus, another story that's been in the works a while.**

**Ok folks this idea would not go away. This little short is not about what could have happened in Phase 3, but what might have happened if the show was 3 hours longer.**

**This one is real short, so I tried to do it without the services of the amazing PJ Murphy, so if it sucks it's all me.**

**Thanks to ArmySFC, Supesfan118, and Seajay28 for their additions and suggestions. Also Army did me a huge favor on my first draft, he said it sucked and explained why. The truth is, it needed a lot of work, so thanks for the honesty. **

**This may be the only story I write like this, but I was reading the ChuckThis blog and the idea hit me. Thanks Joe and ATCDave.**

**I don't own Chuck, but if anyone from the show ever reads this drabble, thanks for a great episode.**

"Casey. Secure." Colonel John Casey answered into the sat phone he was holding.

"John, how is Bartowski?"

"He seems to have some memory loss, but it does not seem to be complete, and it is hazier than anything. The intersect was not damaged, but it is still suppressed."

"Well that is good. Casey, how is Walker?" as Beckman was finishing her statement, Casey saw Chuck beginning to wake up.

"Got to go General, I will continue this A.S.A..P." When Casey hit the end button he saw Chuck open up his eyes.

As soon as Chuck opened his eyes, they darted around the room looking for exits, possible targets, and the all-around situation.

Casey stared hard at Chuck. He always thought a good test of a person is when they wake up disoriented how they respond. _He's come a long way._ Although, Casey smiled when he saw Chuck's reaction to seeing Sarah sleeping. His face relaxed as he took a deep breath in, and the muscles in his shoulders relaxed. Chuck bent down and kissed Walker. When he sat back up he quietly moved out of the seat and sat in front of Casey.

After waiting for several seconds, Chuck looked at Casey and asked, "Casey, thank you for getting me, especially getting to me in time before you know…"

Casey glanced back at walker then returned his gaze towards Chuck. "Chuck, Sarah went after you. She's the best partner I've ever had and I'll always back her play."

Chuck fidgeted in his seat and took a deep breath before speaking again. "So, what has been going on since I left?"

_Girlfriend went bat shit crazy, and damn near caused several international incidents. Not to mention scaring the crap out of me. _Casey looked over at his teammates sleeping_. What do I call them, boyfriend and girlfriend seems too juvenile. They are both already married to each other, they are just too blind to realize it. They are worse then the Awesomes. Then again, I have gone through a case of Pepto ever since they started making sure the storage closet was clean every thirty seconds._

What Casey said was "Why don't you ask your girlfriend." He then grunted for added measure.

"It seems for the moment that you are the better communicator. Ever since I have been awake, Sarah has decided to use nonverbal communication techniques." Chuck then grabbed his wrists and put his arms on top of his head.

"Look Chuck, I am telling you, Sarah changed when you were gone. It may take a while for her to get back to normal." After Casey finished he looked at Chuck to see if he understood.

Chuck nodded. He then looked dead into Casey's eyes and said "Casey what are all those bruises she has from?"

_Nope. Idiot doesn't have a clue. _"Sorry Chuck, Walker is the only one to tell you that." With that Casey got up and walked toward the front of the plane to check on Morgan. Casey was pretty sure Morgan's sudden sleepiness had something to do with the bottle of water that Sarah gave him right after they got on the plane.

The color left Chucks face. The muscles in his face tensed, and all the helplessness in the past week found its release. Chuck grabbed Caseys sleeve and spun him around. Colonel, I'll make it real simple for you. I need to understand what happened to Sarah so i can help. So i will ask you again: What happened to cause all those cuts and bruises on her?

Casey grabs Chuck by his lapel and forces him back in the seat. "Listen here Nancy. All you need to know is that Walker did what she had to do. She was point. I followed. "You wanna know more, Bartowski? Ask your _girlfriend_." Casey turned and went to check on Morgan.

Chuck got up and sat back next to Sarah, who immediately wrapped his arm next to her body in a tight hold. Chuck put his nose in Sarah's hair. He breathed in before kissing her forehead, and drifted off to sleep.

"General, sorry it took so long to return your call."

"It's ok John. Has Age…" Casey could hear Beckman take a shallow breath. "Will Sarah be ok?"

Colonel John Casey turned in his seat and saw Agent Sarah Walker, the toughest dame he ever knew, cuddled up to her sleeping boyfriend. She had the innocent face of an angel. "General, I think she will be just fine."

**A/N please let me know what you think. Hit the review button.**


End file.
